The prevalence of diabetes mellitus among various Indian populations in the Southwestern United States will be determined. Cross-sectional surveys will be conducted in collaboration with other health related surveys and in collaboration with other organizations to determine the ranges and variation in prevalence of diabetes mellitus and possible reasons for this variation within the Southwest. The methods used will be similar to techniques used in the detailed studies of diabetes mellitus performed on the Gila River Indian Community.